Lake Logan
by ThatGirl137
Summary: Since I was ten I’ve spent every summer in a lake house on Lake Logan and every year we have the most crackpotted neighbours renting the house next door. Now, the summer before my first year of college, something is going to be different. ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hey, this is my first fanfic and I'm having alot of fun writing it! Well that and it's keeping my mind off the fact I have big exam results coming out next week. Enjoy!**

Lake Logan

BPOV

When you were young, how did you spend your summers?

Playing in the backyard?

Barbeques with the family?

Holidays in the sun?

Well lucky you!

Since I was ten I've spent every summer vacation with my parents and two cousins in a secluded lake house on Lake Logan.

Now don't get me wrong, I love it there.

Always have.

It's gorgeous, with the lake views and pretty forests. It's also really good for inspiration, if like me, you want to be a writer. My parents, Renee and Charlie are really good and give us girls' space and freedom to do what we want. And I beyond love my cousins, Alice and Rosalie.

It's just that every year we have the most crackpotted neighbours renting the house next door.

Don't believe me?

Well then, roll the mental flashback.

Age ten – My first year at the lake was marred by the hippy couple. They were really nice most of the time and even invited us to dinner more than once. It's just that, well they liked to 'commune with nature' AKA walk around naked. Not a sight any ten year old wants to see.

Age eleven – This was the year the devil twins invaded. Jessica and Lauren were a year older than me and liked to push me around. In fact they spent most of the summer trying to spit gum in my hair.

Age thirteen – It was just one man that year. His name was Bob. Though Rose, Alice and I called him 'Boinking Bob'. He was more than a little open about his sex life, bringing a new girl home every week and then having a lot of fun in the hot tub. Luckily we don't have to share that.

Age fifteen – I spend most of this summer avoiding doing anything too loudly in case 'moany Miriam' came knocking. She once accused me of breathing too loudly!

And the all time worst summer neighbours ever!

Age seventeen – A trio of frat boys moved in, they'd just finished up their first year of college. Mike, Tyler and Eric. Where do I start? Well, they were loud, dunk, messy and some of the most arrogant people I've ever met. They spent the majority of their summer trying to convince us to sleep with them.

Are you seeing the problem here?

This summer, will be different. I could feel it.

Alice, Rosalie and I were going to be alone for the summer before heading off to college in the fall.

No parents, no rules, no worries.

Unless the neighbours are crazy…again!

**A.N. Review please!**


	2. Chapter One

Lake Logan

Lake Logan

BPOV

"Alice! Slow Down!"

I don't know why I bother yelling at her really. She hasn't slowed down the other twenty times I told her to. Why would she bother now?

"Bella, stop whining. The faster we go the sooner we'll get there" Rose moaned from the backseat, "besides we aren't going to crash. I mean what would we crash into?"

She had a point we hadn't seen another car for miles now.

Deciding to leave it for now I turned to the radio, switching it around until I found a song I liked.

Once that was settled I turned to see Alice bouncing around in her seat, a dangerous thing to do when you're driving.

"Ali, what the hell is wrong?"

"I really need to pee!" I sighed; I told her she shouldn't drink so much water.

"Pull over at the next rest stop, were gonna need to get gas soon anyway" Rose commented as she leaned forward to rest in the gap between the front seats of Alice's yellow Porsche.

An eighteen year old with a Porsche?

Yeah I know. Our families have always been well off. Our dads are the owners of a top law firm and so have always given us anything they feel we may need.

Such as the ostentatious canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

"Alice, stop bouncing your making me motion sick" Rosalie whined.

"Sorry Rose but I really need to go" she turned to make an appropriately apologetic look to Rose over her shoulder, who was looking a little sick.

"Alice, eyes on the road!" I yelled, "rest stop! Turn Alice turn!"

She quickly turned to face the road and swerved into the opening on the road. It led to a small gas station/roadside diner/shop.

Before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt Alice had hopped out of the car and took off running to the diner, though she'd have to wait at least another five minutes whilst she cleaned up the probably disgusting bathroom to her satisfaction.

While I got out of the car Rose groped through her bag, trying to find the credit card we got for our 'summer expenses', yeah our dads are slightly overprotective. Once she'd found the little piece of gold coloured plastic she shoved it into the paying machine.

Knowing she's better at the car stuff than me I turned to go into the small shop on site.

"Hey Rose, you want anything?" I called out as I turned to face her.

Rose is pretty much walking perfection. Her body is the perfect amount of sleek, toned curves. Add to that her long naturally blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a face any model would die for and you basically have a goddess. Standing there in her denim mini, red halter top and stilettos, bending over the car to fill it with gas, you have pretty much every guys walking wet dream.

And though my self-confidence takes a hit every time I'm with her I still love her to bits. And though her looks and demeanour suggest it she's actually not a bitch, she's just protective. Of herself and of everyone she loves. I've seen her rip people to shreds (metaphorically) when they insulted me. She's not someone who would does it often but if you manage to gain her love and trust you get it till you die.

"Yeah, just get me some water and peanut M+M's" she called back to me. It looked like she was having a little trouble with the payment machine.

"Kay"

I pushed open the door, listening to that annoying little bell that goes off whenever someone opens the door, and walked to the cooling fridges. Grabbing three bottles of water, I turned on my heels.

Only to have an attack of clumsy.

I started to fall, and cursing my lack of balance I braced my self for the impact.

A minute later, my eyes still shut tight, I was still waiting. Opening them I looked up to meet a pair of startling beautiful green eyes looking back at me.

"Are you okay?" his voice was like velvet, smooth and silky.

I snapped out of my daze a minute later, only just realising that his arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me upright.

"I'm fine, thank you" I told him. I felt my cheeks burning as a blush spread across my face.

He laughed and, making sure I was balanced, set me gently back on my feet.

"Do this often?" he asked as he bent to pick up the water bottles I had dropped mid-fall. Whilst his eyes were other wise occupied I got a chance to ogle him to my hearts content.

His eyes weren't the only gorgeous thing about him. His hair was a mess of bronze tendrils set in a style that Rose and Alice called 'sex hair'. From what I felt when he held me up he had an amazing body which was shown to his advantage in the black tee shirt and dark wash jeans he was wearing.

"What? Fall into the arms of strangers or just fall?" I asked, managing to smile at him as he handed me the bottles of water.

He laughed, the sound sent shivers up my spine and a new, faint blush painted my cheeks.

"Fall" he clarified, still laughing. His crooked smile lit up every corner of his beautiful face whilst his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Enough that the ER has my file on the desk at all times and the staff, both night and day, know me by name." I laughed along with him. Silently screaming at myself about telling this amazingly gorgeous guy about my lack of balance. "Thank you for catching me."

"No problem," he murmured, "it's not everyday a beautiful girl falls into my arms." He smiled down at me as yet another blush spread across my cheeks.

He looked at me as if he was going to say something else but he never got the chance as my phone cut him off. Glancing at the caller ID I saw it was Rose and knew immediately I had taken too long.

"Bella get your ass moving! I want my M+M's!" I heard the irritation in her voice and knew it wouldn't be long until she came in and dragged me out by my hair.

"I'm on my way" I told her before I hung up.

"I have to go," I told him; I thought I saw a glimpse of disappointment flash across his face as I said this. But a moment later it was gone and I managed to convince myself it was just me projecting my desires onto him.

"Thank you again" I called over my shoulder as I ran to the chocolate isle. Grabbing enough to keep everyone satisfied I walked to the counter and placed them for the greasy looking teenager to ring up. After paying and grabbing the bag I span around. Only to be prevented form falling by the bonze haired Adonis from before.

Laughing he set me back on my feet for the second time in twenty minutes.

Blushing and mumbling I fled to the car at as fast a pace as was safe.


	3. Chapter Two

**A.N. I know, I know I suck!!!! But here it is guys the long awaited Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Pip-Pip Cheerio, Siy Rowling, holliemolliebobollie for reviewing, you guys rock! And also cheers to whoever put me on story alert you guys also rock! **

**Enjoy!**

Lake Logan

BPOV

After hopping back in the car, I was greeted by Alice dancing in the front seat.

Alice is tiny, only reaching about 5 foot. But what she lacks in height, she more than makes up for in hyperness. Her hair is cut into a short spiky style which frames her angelic face, which is dominated by her large hazel eyes. Though small she is undeniably gorgeous and dressed as she was in tight, black skinny jeans and baby blue tank top you could see every outline of her slim body.

"I just met THE cutest guy ever!" she screeched whilst slamming the gas pedal, causing us all to be thrown back into our seats.

"Well then spill so I can share my story!" Rosalie was way too excited.

"Nope, pyjama party at the house! We'll order Chinese!"

An hour later and we pulled up to the lakeside property that we would call home for the next two months. The two story building was made of red brick with a dark oak porch wrapped around the outside. I'd always loved this house, a lot more than the penthouse apartment I lived in in Phoenix, Arizona.

Looking over, I saw the house next door. Our families owned that one too, and this year's occupants were going to be coming over later to pick up the key. The light bricks and white porch make it the complete opposite of the 5 bed roomed house that I spent my summers in. though it's just as pretty it is noticeably smaller, only having 3 bed rooms. My parents usually told me the type of people who would be staying, but for some reason this year they hadn't mentioned anything except that a guy named Emmett would pick up the key.

Running up the front steps to my house I grabbed the key to the front door from Alice, who while helping Rose with the bags had been buried beneath her matching pink suitcases. Opening the door and leaving it open I went to help them grab the many suitcases and duffel bags and tow them upstairs to the rooms we all spent hours decorating to our tastes.

Finally after much tugging and swearing we had the cases up in the upstairs hallway. Opening the door to Alice's room to deposit the majority of the cases.

Her room is a monstrosity of pink and silk. The walls are painted pastel pink and a giant four poster bed with pink gauze curtains dominates the room. Not that it matters since she has a walk-in closet the same size as the main room. At the end is a make-up table, which many times I have been tortured at.

Dragging Roses' bags on down the hallway to her room she opened the door throwing in the bags she carried. Her room is a boudoir, filled with lush satins in all shades of red and high, gild framed mirrors hanging on the deep red walls. It seduces your senses and completely fits Roses' personality.

Grabbing the last two cases and duffel, I walked down the hall to the end of the corridor. The very last room is mine. I decorated when I was fifteen and it still manages to fit in with how I am. The walls are a midnight blue with white trimmings. The blind and duvet covers are pure white. The window itself is dominated by a deep window seat which gave an amazing view of the lake; it's a great place to read. The majority of my walls are actually taken up by bookshelves holding books of every genre, time and age. I have a copy of every book I have ever liked on those shelves whilst the main copies are in my main room back home.

"Bella. Rose. Pyjamas NOW!" Alice called. I'd forgotten that she wanted to tell us all about the new eye candy she'd met.

Turning I grabbed the duffel that I knew held my sleep stuff and threw it on the bed. Opening it I pulled them out.

Now I'm no girly girl…I don't enjoy spending all my free time in the mall and having makeovers and such. However I do like to have good clothes that are comfortable and look nice. Also there's really no point in trying to wear loose jeans and sweatpants in summer with Alice around. I'd end up spending all my time shopping. So instead I just pick clothes that are the best of both worlds.

Which ends up with me having a white eyelet cami and boy shorts sleep set. Which is actually really cute and shows off my small curves and my legs to the best advantage.

Why I need that for an all girls sleepover I don't know.

Running down the stairs, actually managing to stay on two feet for once, I saw Rose in the kitchen ordering dinner while Alice, wearing a white romper suit, set up the living room with blankets for our gossip session.

"Ok girl's delivery in half an hour. Ali spill!" Rose said as she came into the lounge and folded herself into an armchair. Looking at her in her tiny grey pyjamas I could see why girls tend to hate her on sight…she's just too pretty.

"Well after I bounced off to use the diner restrooms, which by the way were disgusting, anyway I was coming out and looking around. I mean that place was gross and really in need of new furnishings"

Knowing that she could go on about re-decoration all day Rose and I moaned in unison 'Get on with it Ali'.

"Anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ended up bumping into this guy. He was so gorgeous. Totally male model worthy! He was really tall with blond hair that fell into his amazing blue eyes. I just stood there staring at him and he was just staring back at me and this is going to sound crazy but when the cashier/waitress lady called 'next' and he looked away it felt like a part of me was missing. And, naturally, that freaked me out so I ran back to the car. Where Rose looked all moony. Then you came running out the store looking like a fire truck!" Alice sat there for a minute, obviously replaying the scene in her head, "Do you know what the worst part is? I'll tell you, I miss him and I don't even know his name!" she looked like she was about to cry, so I wrapped my arms around her.

Looking over at Rose for help I saw she was much the same as Alice. And if I'm honest with myself everything Ali said struck a chord within me.

I knew exactly what she meant.

"Come on Ali, your always telling us to leave it to fate. If they're our destiny we'll meet them again!" I told her.

We all sat there for a moment in silence until Rose poked her head up.

"We? They?"

"Oh um, yeah. The store guy."

Looking at their blank and confused faces reminded me that I hadn't actually mentioned what had happened in the store.

So I told them.

I told them about his amazing good looks and his dazzling green eyes. His smooth, sexy voice and the electric current that ran through me when he caught me.

Both times.

Once I'd finished my tale we once again sunk into quiet contemplation. Only to be brought out of it by Rosalie clearing her throat.

"Guys, I know what you mean. I kinda met someone too." She smiled at our excited squeals. And laughed as we started begging like kids at story time.

"Well," she began, "whilst Alice was hopping around trying to clean public toilets and you were falling for shop guy, I was trying to fill that damn car with gas." At our confused looks, Rose never had a problem with cars, she explained, "It wasn't the car that was the problem it was that damn card machine. It wouldn't accept it and when I started swearing at it this guy came over to help he was so freaking built! He was huge! And so cute, he had curly brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes and the most adorable dimple framing a wicked grin. It was like he was built from all my erotic dreams!" I had to laugh at that, Rose always over shares her sex life, dreaming or otherwise. "Anyway, he fixed the stupid machine and then started talking car parts like he thought I wouldn't understand. Honestly, men! So then I totally called him out and he just stood there like a fish and by this time I so wanted to jump him so I called you Bells and then he said he had to go. Then Ali skipped over and now here we are!"

We all sat in silence, awestruck over our encounters with the gorgeous guys we'd all met.

_Ding Dong_

"That's dinner, I'll get the door you two get the money!" I told them as I hopped up and walked out the room.

Once at the door I reached out and grasped the door knob.

"Rose, hurry with the cash!" I called as I swung open the heavy oak door. Turing round to face the now open door I gasped as I saw who was blocking the doorframe.

And I'll tell you, he sure wasn't a Chinese delivery guy!

I was completely speechless and he looked even better than my memory could comply with.

"Hey, I was told to pick up the key to next door from here" he smiled that amazing grin, his green eyes flashing with amusement.

Finally what he said sunk into my brain…

Hot guy from the roadside shop was going to be living next door…

All summer!

Bloody hell!!

**A.N. I know I don't deserve it but review? Pretty please with a cherry on top! ******


End file.
